je t'attendrai
by King Sonoko Harmonia
Summary: (OS) : Attendre quelqu'un qu'on aime et quelque chose de très long, que sa soit une semaine ou un mois. Mais imaginez attendre la personne que vous aimez depuis 8 ans. C'est la cas d'une jeune femme qui attends la personne qu'elle aime depuis des années sur une île du nouveau monde en ignorant si il est en vie (Self-insert)


**Disclamer :** Le monde de One piece ne m'appartiens pas. Il a été créer par IICHIRO Oda. Il n'y a que Sonoko qui m'appartiens.

 **Note:** Durant ce mois, cela fait exactement 8 ans que j'attends le retours de Gyn xD Donc je voulais marquer un peu le coups en écrivant un petit truc dessus. Enfaite je suis une putain de fangirl... Déjà que je repressente 55% Des écris en Français sur Gyn de ce site... Enfin bref!

J'ai choisi l'année 1522 car selon un site, c'est cette année la que Luffy est parti commencer son aventure! Et je continue petit a petit mes fanfics ne vous en faites pas x)

* * *

Il y avait une île Estivale sur le Nouveau monde. C'était une île assez calme, avec des commerces, des civils et des marines. Il y avait une certaine tranquillité et passibilité qui était présente sur cette île. Ce qui était assez rare dans cette partie de la mer. Une jeune femme alluma une cigarette. Cette femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux rouges était un pirate qui avait prit la mer il y a huit ans. Elle était habillée d'un long manteau marron et d'un pantalon blanc. Sous sont manteau ouvert on pouvait voir un t-shirt vert foncé. Elle était assez petite. Elle était sortie d'un bar. Une petite fille qui passait par la avait vu la jeune femme. La petite fille avait environs neuf ans et avait toujours vu cette jeune femme dans la rue

« - Madame ? Demanda une petite fille

\- Mh ?

\- Vous habitez ici depuis combien de temps ici ? Questionna La petite fille

\- Je n'habite pas ici, ça fait huit ans que j'attends quelqu'un. Avoua La pirate

\- Ah… C'est quoi votre Nom madame ? Et c'est quelqu'un que vous aimez bien que vous attendiez ? »

Sonoko s'assit au sol. C'était la première fille qui lui parlait sur l'île. En temps normal elle ne parlait a personne, pour pas se faire repéré par les marines. Mais elle c'était dit que cette petite fille n'était peu être pas être envoyé par la marine.

« - Je suis Sonoko Harmonia-Diez ! J'attends l'homme que j'aime ici. Avoua Sonoko

\- Ah ? Tu le connais depuis combien de temps ? Questionna encore La petite

\- Dix ans. Ca fait dix ans que je le connais, mais ça fait huit ans que je ne l'ai plus vu »

Il y avait de la tristesse dans la voix de Sonoko. L'homme qu'elle aimait était un autre pirate, surnommé le démon enragé. Elle ne savait pas si il était mort ou vivant, si il l'avait oublié ou non. Elle se posait souvent ces deux questions la. Sonoko n'avait jamais oublié cet Homme. Comment oublier une personne qui avait été très importante pour nous a une certaine période ? C'était quelqu'un qui était la seule personne qui lui parlait quand elle faisait parti de l'Armada de Don Krieg. Cette personne n'était pas le pirate le plus rechercher au monde, ou alors la personne qui avait marquer des gens… Son visage, sa façon de se battre… Certaines personnes doivent les avoir déjà oublier depuis fort longtemps. Ce qui avait le plus marquer Sonoko, c'était le sourire de cette personne. Il n'en avait pas fait beaucoup, mais les rares fois qu'il en faisait, c'était un sourire sincère et magnifique aux yeux de Sonoko. La petite fille fut appelé par sa mère, elle parti très vite. Le visage de Sonoko s'assombrit.

« Quand tu vas revenir ? »

Sonoko commençait a pleurer. Sur son bras gauche il y avait une date tatouer. C'était la date du jour, comme un anniversaire. Cela était confirmé par l'année 1522 qui suivait cette date. On était déjà en 1530. Le temps passait malheureusement trop vite selon Sonoko. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard un jour de juillet. Ils sont devenu amis et se son rapprocher. Puis, on ne sait comment ils ne se sont plus jamais revus. Tout c'était passé tellement vite. Pourtant ils s'étaient promit de se retrouver un jour. Cette promesse tenait toujours pour Sonoko.

« Gyn… Je t'attendrai »


End file.
